I Love You More Than Numbers
by AiyanaStone
Summary: One-shot. An arguement between Don and Charlie leads to an unfortunate misunderstanding. No pairings, only brotherly-bonding. WARNING: Implied suicide


Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything recognizable is property of the respective mind that created it.

Alan sighed and left the house. His sons were arguing. Again. Sure, they always got past it and were getting closer as time went on, but it reminded Alan of a time where they hadn't been so close. He shuddered at the memory.

Back in the house, Don was yelling at Charlie. "What do you mean, 'you were wrong?' That's not good enough! Three people are dead because you made a mistake!"

Charlie's voice was very soft when he said, "You mean four."

Don glared at him, "What the hell are you on about!"

That was the last straw for Charlie. "Why don't you just come out and say it! I know you blame me for Mom's death! You think that if I had spent more time with her, if I had come out of the garage, if I had stopped working on math, then she'd still be here!" He was screaming at Don now, "You think that I don't regret it? That I don't wish, every waking moment, that I had spent more time with her when I had the chance!"

Tears streamed down Charlie's face as he yelled, "You think that her death didn't affect me! That I didn't love her! Well you're wrong, Don! I loved her more than I've ever loved anything."

Don, still angry, yelled, "But not more than your precious numbers!"

Charlie froze. His voice was deadly soft when he finally spoke, "How dare you? I love Mom more than I could ever love math. She understood me, Don. I was at home with her. She may not have understood what went on in my mind, but she knew how it works. I love her, I love Dad, and I love you far more than I could ever love numbers."

With those words, Charlie shoved Don out of the way as he bee lined for the door. Don, shocked at his brother's confession, didn't resist, and fell to the floor with a loud thunk. Charlie was long gone before Don got to the door.

Charlie came home several hours later. He walked into the house, far calmer than he was when he left. Charlie expected to find Don asleep on the couch, and was surprised to find a note instead.

_Charlie,_

_I'm sorry I accused you of loving numbers more than your family. I know that's not true. _

_It seems to me like all I've done is hinder you, your academic success, your relationships, and your life. I understand now, Charlie. It was a mistake to ask you to consult with the FBI, and a mistake for me to re-enter your life after I left for the academy. _

_This is it Charlie, I love you more than you could ever know, and I'm doing this for you._

_Your loving big brother, _

_Don_

Charlie read over the note several times before whispering, "No, Donnie." This note couldn't be what it sounded like, could it? Like Don was leaving him forever? Charlie ran to the phone and quickly dialled Don's cell. No answer. Charlie dialled his apartment, no answer. Finally, with shaking hands, Charlie dialled Don's desk at the FBI.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"_Agent Eppes' desk, this is Agent Granger."_ Colby's voice sounded oddly choked to Charlie.

"Colby? Where's Don? I've gotta find Don!"

"_Charlie? I'm sorry Charlie, Don's gone."_

Charlie sank to the floor with a sickening _thud_, letting out a small cry. He had done this, he killed his brother.

"_Charlie? Charlie! Speak to me man!" _Colby's voice frantically called.

Charlie curled into a little ball on the floor, and sobbed. He cried harder than he had ever cried in his life, even after his mother's death. Time lost all meaning for Charlie.

He was vaguely aware of his father coming home and finding him, of Larry and Amita coming, of Don's team stopping by. He knew only one thing; He had killed Don.

Two days later there was a soft knock on the Craftsman's door. Alan went to the door and answered it. Who he found on the other side of the door made him want to cry. Cry and yell. He settled for wrapping his arms around his eldest son tightly. "Oh Donnie! We thought…well it doesn't matter now, you're okay!"

Don looked up at his father, "Dad? What's going on?"

Alan held his son at arm's length, "You left that note, and then Colby said you were gone…" Tears streamed unchecked down Alan's face.

Realization dawned on Don's face, "Oh God, no, Dad. I would never. I went away for the weekend, I wanted to give Charlie some space-" He paused, "Wait, where's Charlie?"

"Don, after he talked to Colby, Charlie went…"

"Not the garage. Dad, please tell me he's not back at P vs NP!"

Alan shook his head. "Come on, I'll show you." Don followed Alan upstairs and peered around his father when the older man stopped at Charlie's door.

Don staggered when he saw his little brother, he would have fallen, but Alan had steadied him. "Oh God, I did this," Don whispered, horrified.

Charlie was lying in his bed. He looked forward, his dark eyes empty. His mop of dark curls lay lifelessly on the pillow under his head. He looked lost.

Don went to his brother's bed and sat down on the edge. "Charlie?" He asked softly. Don laid his hand on Charlie's arm, his concern growing as Charlie didn't react. "Buddy? Come on, answer me."

Alan sighed, "He's been like for the last two days, Don." Tears welled up in Alan's eyes, and they were mirrored in Don's.

"Come on, Chuck," Don pleaded.

"Don't call me Chuck," Charlie's voice was barely audible, and his lips scarcely moved, but he replied.

Don was overjoyed, "Charlie!" He gathered his baby brother in his arms, much as he had done early in the younger man's life. Don smiled at the memory:

"_Donnie?" A soft child's voice broke through Don's slumber._

"_Wha? Chrlie?"_

"_I had a bad dream. Can I seep with you?" Charlie, maybe 3 years old, twisted his blanket in his hand. _

_Don rolled over, and pulled down his blankets, opening his arms to his little brother._

_Charlie smiled widely, and quickly climbed into bed beside Don. Don gathered the smaller boy in his arms, and Charlie quickly fell back asleep, knowing his brother would scare away all the monsters._

_Margaret stood, unseen in the doorway, smiling. Once both her young sons were asleep, she called Alan over, and they both looked on fondly. She tucked the blankets around them, and placed a kiss of each of their foreheads._

Don, remembering this, placed a gentle kiss on his brother's forehead, "I'm so sorry, Charlie, I never meant to hurt you."

Charlie looked up at his older brother, his eyes meeting Don's and showing the first spark that was Charlie that had been there in days. Both brothers hugged each other tightly, and Alan left the room to allow the boys some privacy.

"Donnie!" Charlie's voice broke, "I thought…you were…"

Don shook his head, "No Charlie, I'm right here, alive and whole. Why didn't you call my office? They would've told you where I was."

"I did. I called your desk, and I got Colby. He told me you were gone, he sounded funny, like he was upset, his voice was all thick," Charlie babbled on, and Don held a hand up to stop him.

"Charlie, Colby's out sick. He's got a nasty cold, that's why his voice sounded thick."

Realization dawned on Charlie, everything could be explained. Everything had a logical explanation! Charlie sagged with relief. They stayed like that for several minutes, Don holding Charlie, and Charlie with his arms wrapped around his brother's midsection. Eventually Charlie was asleep, (or so Don thought), and Don slowly disentangled himself from Charlie. Charlie stirred, and looked bleary-eyed up at Don, "You leaving?" He sounded scared.

Don shook his head, "No, Chuck. I'm not leaving you." Don shifted around and lay back down, this time comfortably. "Get some rest, Charlie, I'm not going anywhere."

"Love you Don, more than the numbers. Always," Charlie mumbled, before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

That simple statement really hit home for Don. He smiled at his brother's sleeping form, "I love you too, Buddy. More than anything."

A/N: So there's my first fic in the Numb3rs world. Let me know what you thought, whether you thought it was good or bad, or if I should burn this fic and never write again. A great big thank you to Niamh, who edited this even though she's never seen Numb3rs before! :)


End file.
